<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh and Bones Won't Lie by banditess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665303">Flesh and Bones Won't Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/pseuds/banditess'>banditess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Race Neutral WoL, Requited Love, gender neutral WoL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/pseuds/banditess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have had a secret crush on Lord Hien since the day you met him. Now, the night before the Battle of Doma Castle, with so much at stake, will you let your feelings be heard? And what of Lord Hien himself?</p><p>Spoilers from Stormblood MSQ through Post-Stormblood Patch 4.4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV - Hien Rijin x WoL Recommendations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh and Bones Won't Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been slowly writing this...for a year and a half. *collapses* But I'm thrilled to be able to share it with you all now.</p><p>I apologize if Hien seems OOC at all -- my usual process when writing a character for the first time is to watch all of their cutscenes over and over to get a feel for their voice, etc., but he was a tough nut for me to crack. I settled for "25 year old man who has had leadership thrust upon him and is just trying to do his best...but is still, you know, a 25 year old man." I hope that comes across.</p><p>I've also taken some liberties with regard to Doman culture/customs, based on the fact that SE heavily borrowed from Japanese culture for it.</p><p>I've tried to write this as gender/race-neutral as possible, but YMMV depending on your WoL.</p><p>Thank you all as always for reading! ♥ More notes at the end. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lord of Doma is a passionate man. That much has been clear to you since the moment you met him in the Steppe, on the precipice overlooking Reunion. You listened quietly that day, as he and his retainers discussed the state of their homeland. Lord Hien's words overflowed with pride in his nation and love for his people. He sounded pleased that they had come to the decision to cast off the yoke of imperial oppression at long last. Your gut knotted with emotion, knowing how difficult it must have been for him to lay low, knowing it was for the greater good, knowing that it was not his decision to make. He is young, but the events that have shaped his life have made him wise beyond his years.<br/>
<br/>
Lord Hien understands the value of good allies. He thanked you for your service to his people. He bowed to you, one warrior acknowledging the honor of another. Your mouth fell open at the gesture. People thank the Warrior of Light often -- sometimes not as often as they should -- but that particular expression of gratitude hit you differently, for some reason. Like the comfort of sunshine after a long winter.<br/>
<br/>
That day, high above the yurts of Reunion, the Domans spoke of their next moves. From there, everything happened as swift as an arrow loosed from a bow. One moment you were proving your worth by besting Bardam’s Mettle and taming the wild yol within. The next, by some miracle of who knows which gods, you and your companions had won the Naadam and become the Champions of the Mol.<br/>
<br/>
The Lord of Doma is not only talented in the art of parley, but also in the frenzied dance of battle -- quite fortunate for a young king-to-be. In your mind's eye, you replay the chaos of the Naadam (and Grynewaht’s unsuccessful ambush). Through the feverish fighting, you exchanged glances with Hien across the field. In between grand slashes of his sword, cutting down Oroniri and Dotharli left and right, the looks he had given you were positively <em> feral</em>. The feeling of comforting sunshine became a roaring bonfire within you.<br/>
<br/>
While celebrating with the Mol that eve, you observed from the sidelines -- the Wallflower of Light. Hien seemed happy enough to allow himself a night of reprieve from his responsibilities. The young lord danced with Cirina and made merry with the young Mol warriors. You noted curiously, though, that he did not look at any of the others with the same...<em>intensity</em>...as he did you. Not even sweet Cirina.<br/>
<br/>
You mulled this over. Was that intensity a message for you alone? Was that why his gaze made you feel as it did? Did that mean it was not the energy of patriotic zeal, as you had first assumed? (Of course, none would deny he had that in spades...)<br/>
<br/>
Maybe you were just reading into things. You peeked at Hien once more, only to find him dancing your way with a small, saucer-like cup of Xaela kumis in each hand. He held one out to you as he approached. Not wishing to be rude, you took it from him sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
"Glory to the khagan!” Hien still had on his shite-eating grin from earlier. “I have been searching for you, friend. I would honor you with a toast.” He cleared his throat dramatically. “To your strength, your fortitude, and your continued ability to surprise us all.”<br/>
<br/>
He raised his cup to yours. He held your gaze, piercing you through with his stunning hazel eyes, your legs threatening to become jelly in response. Some time ago, you’d mentioned off-handedly that where you came from, it was bad luck <em> not </em> to make eye contact when making a toast. He’d taken this to heart, thinking it a fine way to honor one’s drinking partner. At the time, you’d merely felt a small joy at the respect shown for the customs of your homeland -- you had not foreseen the way it could potentially backfire on you.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Kampai!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
<em> Clink</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The sour smell of the drink filled your nose well before you tasted it. You hesitated as you brought the cup to your lips -- this was <em> not </em> the first time someone had handed you some odd-smelling booze. Meanwhile, Hien had already downed his in one shot. Either only <em> your </em> cup was poisoned, if it was at all, or Hien had acquired a taste for kumis during his stay with the Mol. Choosing to trust that neither he nor the Xaela would do you any <em> lasting </em> harm (until the next Naadam, anyway), you tipped the drink into your mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Assaulted by the combination of the smell, the sour-salty taste, and the slightly curdled texture, <em> plus </em> the burning sensation of the alcohol in your throat, you began to sputter and cough.<br/>
<br/>
Concerned, Hien quickly fished in the sash of his dogi and produced a folded handkerchief. He handed you the small cloth and held his other hand behind your back, as though preparing to rescue you from choking, if need be.<br/>
<br/>
You wheezed out a thank you as you coughed into the handkerchief a few times. Slowly, your breath returned to you. Looking at the cloth in your hands, you furrowed your brow. Not only was your saliva now all over it, but it had seen better days overall. Hien had clearly carried this, along with his burdens, for some time. Fortunately, you dabbled in weaving, and could likely repair it...<br/>
<br/>
Misinterpreting your troubled look completely, Hien smiled warmly, putting a hand to your shoulder with a firm squeeze. “Please, keep it. Consider it a gift.”<br/>
<br/>
His touch was enough to make your knees weak all over again. It wasn’t as though Hien's attention was unwanted -- far from it. But to be on the receiving end of his regard was to be further set alight from within. Your very core burned, as though you had swallowed a fire cluster whole, each time he came within a yalm of you.<br/>
<br/>
How long would it take before you ignited completely?</p><p> </p><p>--~--</p><p> </p><p>Though you kept your mind focused on the mission at hand while in the war-tents of the Liberation Front, you found that when you were left to yourself, your thoughts strayed. After so many days fighting by Lord Hien’s side on the road, watching the way his muscles worked as he handled his katana, sweat beading on his face -- how could your mind not fill with all manner of lewd things?<br/>
<br/>
There had been very little time of late for you to even consider acting on your feelings. Hien himself had not made any overt moves either, whether due to the frenetic pace of your current lives, or perhaps out of respect for your station. After all, one did not simply <em> seduce </em> the Warrior of Light. Those that tried usually failed miserably. The few who had succeeded were <em> truly </em> extraordinary.<br/>
<br/>
The night before the confrontation at Doma Castle, you joined your comrades in the common area of the House of the Fierce. The rice-wine flowed, as did the conversation, with Gosetsu and Yugiri adding their perspectives to the topics at hand. The twins snored lightly nearby. But gradually, the hour grew late, and the dawn of battle grew nearer.<br/>
<br/>
You yawned, stretching your hands towards the sky. If you stayed up much later, you’d fall asleep in your cups. It was time for bed. You politely excused yourself, to Gosetsu’s disappointment -- he had been in the middle of recounting a favorite tale of derring-do.<br/>
<br/>
Hien rose from the table as well, offering to accompany you back to your chambers.<br/>
<br/>
How could you refuse the wishes of the Lord of Doma, much less in his own land? You nodded.<br/>
<br/>
Lord Hien walked quietly with you through the twisting tunnels of the House of the Fierce, until you came upon your chamber. You began to say goodnight, to open your door -- but before you could so much as blink, he had reached out and placed his hand beside yours. A serious expression settled itself on his face as you turned towards him, and a flush had risen to his cheeks, just barely visible in the candlelight of the tunnels. He was clearly buzzed as an off-duty Yellowjacket -- but then again, so were you.<br/>
<br/>
He began to say something, then paused to consider. After a beat, it seemed that the part of him which had thought the better of it had prevailed. Sighing slightly, he retracted his hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Tomorrow is an important day for us all. I should let you get to your rest.” He bowed politely to you. “Sleep well, my friend.”<br/>
<br/>
A vague sense of disappointment descended on you like a fog as you watched Hien’s figure recede down the tunnel. <em> Damn</em>. You wished he would have stayed. Wished he would have come in. Of course, logically, he was right to leave -- the fate of his entire nation hinged on the outcome of the upcoming battle. But knowing that didn’t stop your heart from wanting.</p><p> </p><p>--~--</p><p> </p><p>Though you'd felt so tired sitting at the table, you laid awake for some time, tossing and turning. Perhaps your nerves were getting the better of you. No amount of counting karakuls, regulating your breathing, or envisioning your happy place seemed to help. In times such as these, you found it was best to get up and take a walk. (For you were a traveler, were you not?) Donning your borrowed Doman yukata and taking a candle along to illuminate your path, you gently closed your door behind you and set off on a late-night adventure.<br/>
<br/>
Once you began to wander, it became clear that the House of the Fierce was more labyrinthine than you thought. A sprawling network of underground tunnels led to all sorts of rooms, mostly empty barracks and storage rooms for provisions. <em> How far did these tunnels stretch? </em> You wondered. <em> All the way to the Moon Gates?<br/>
<br/>
</em> After walking for some time, you <em> should </em> have gone back to your room to attempt sleep again -- but something caught your attention. Most of the Doman Liberation Front outpost stayed at a relatively cool temperature, being located underground as it was. But as you passed by one tucked-away tunnel, you felt an unexpectedly warm, wet heat waft towards you.<br/>
<br/>
You wouldn't be much of an adventurer if you didn't check it out.<br/>
<br/>
The faint sound of rushing water echoed in the tunnel. The deeper you went, the louder it became. Sweat was just beginning to accumulate and drip from uncomfortable places under your robe when the tunnel opened up, revealing a spacious cavern -- and in the center, a pool of water that you could only assume was a hot spring, given the steamy environment. Groups of white candles glowed softly beside the pool, and illuminated the room from insets in the stone walls. A small waterfall cascaded down from the ceiling near the back of the cavern, turning the spot into a makeshift shower.<br/>
<br/>
Just as you were thinking that you had discovered a hidden treasure, you realized with a start that you were not alone. Under the narrow waterfall, you could make out the strapping figure of Lord Hien, Crown Prince of Doma, standing with his back to you -- and bare as his nameday. (Was it the steam making you feel faint, or did it have something to do with the fact that your secret crush’s <em> very </em> shapely ass and thighs were right in your line of sight?) Hien’s long, ink-black hair had been released from its ties, allowing it to flow over his shoulders as the water streamed through it. With his body in full view, his numerous old scars were visible: some pale, some pink against the rest of his skin. If your heart had not been pounding, and your mind had not gone completely blank, you may have thought to wonder about the stories behind them all.<br/>
<br/>
Your Echo senses tingled: he was about to turn around. Trying to spare yourself embarrassment, you dove behind a nearby rock -- a move learned from your many experiences dodging meteors and all manner of other awful projectiles. But in your haste, you did not see the wooden baskets at your feet. You cursed as your foot caught on one and you were sent flying, landing sprawled on the ground, your hiding place revealed. The baskets clattered against the floor, upended and in disarray. Fortunately, only one seemed to have been filled. Unfortunately, it was the one with the yellow dogi and the long red-and-orange hair ties that were now on the ground with you.<br/>
<br/>
You carefully picked up the dogi from the floor. A hearty laugh from the far side of the cavern grabbed your attention. Without thinking, you looked towards the sound, only to be greeted by the sight of Hien moving out of the waterfall, wringing out the excess water from his hair.  The young lord was still in a state of undress -- and not the least bit shy about it.<br/>
<br/>
By the Twelve, you didn’t mean to stare! But the efforts you had taken <em> not </em> to stare were what had landed you here. So there you were: gawping at Hien’s toned arms, his well-defined chest and chiseled abs (both sparsely covered in fine, dark hair), and --<br/>
<br/>
You bit your lip. When you were alone in the dark, thinking of him standing before you like this, you had allowed your mind free reign to fill in some of the...<em>blanks</em>. But your imagination never knew what to do with itself. Somehow in your fantasies, these <em> parts </em> simply blurred and were glossed over. But reality was staring you in the face: the Crown Prince was <em> larger </em> than you’d anticipated, even when he was not, ahem, <em> at attention</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Gods, the man is built like a tree. Menphina, take the wheel</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Thanks to the ruckus you’d made, it had taken him no time at all to spot you.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, now! I did not expect to see you here, but full glad am I that you’ve come,” said Hien jovially. “This reminds me of a tale my mother used to tell me -- the one of the fisherman and the <em> tennyo</em>. Perhaps you know of it?” <br/>
<br/>
You did, thanks to a kindly barmate at the Shiokaze Hostelry, who had told it to you over a shared decanter. A fisherman comes upon a <em> tennyo </em> -- an angel -- bathing in a lake. Her magical <em> hagoromo </em> hangs from a nearby branch. The fisherman takes the beautiful feather robe -- but the <em> tennyo </em> can’t return to her home in the Heavens without it. In some versions, he gives it back to her in exchange for a performance of her heavenly dance. In others, he hides the robe and tricks her into becoming his wife, trapping her in the earthly realm forevermore…<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve stumbled upon me washing. You’ve even got my <em> hagoromo</em>.” Hien pointed at the yellow dogi in your hand. “I only hope you won’t ask me to perform for you -- I might have sobered up a bit too much for that.”<br/>
<br/>
Immediately, you stuffed everything back in the basket. Your face burned like the Dawn Father’s fire. You too had sobered up, just enough for you to question: <em> Was this really happening?<br/>
<br/>
</em> There was the sound of rippling water, some splashing, and then Hien’s voice again -- closer this time.<br/>
<br/>
“Come in, friend, please -- you’ve no need to be modest here. In Doma, everyone enjoys the <em> onsen </em> together. All are welcome.”<br/>
<br/>
Tentatively, you peered from around your rocky shelter. Up to his waist in the water, Hien was leaning on his arms against the side of the spring. His smile was open and gentle. Half-submerged, with his hair down and little fringes framing his face just so, he could easily have been mistaken for a friendly underground merman.<br/>
<br/>
You took a deep breath as you stood up and turned around. Letting your heart lead the way, you untied your sash, slowly dropped your robe and smallclothes, and placed them in one of the other baskets at your feet.<br/>
<br/>
Taking your cues from Hien, you assumed that it was polite to wash off before entering the pool itself. Conscious that his eyes were on you, your first instinct was to cover what bits of yourself as you could -- but there was only so much you could do with just your hands. <br/>
<br/>
Hien seemed to sense your dilemma. “If it will ease your mind, I will keep my eyes closed.”<br/>
<br/>
You shook your head. Though you appreciated his offer, when all pretense was cast aside, after so many charged looks exchanged between you, so many scenes played out in your mind's eye -- you had <em> wanted </em> him to see you like this. You weren’t about to stop him from looking now.<br/>
<br/>
Though the spring itself was heated, the water free-falling from the cavern walls was not. Its only warmth seemed to come from its proximity to the spring. Unfortunately, this was not very effective. The gooseflesh prickling your skin reminded you of some of your <em> more </em> comfortable nights in Ishgard. Despite the chilly temperature, you felt your mind quiet beneath the rushing water, your worries streaming away along with the grime that caked your skin. It was tempting to stay there forever -- but this was just preparation for the real attraction, wasn't it?<br/>
<br/>
When you opened your eyes to the cavern again, Hien was patiently waiting for you at the close edge of the spring. He reached out to you as you approached, beckoning you once more into the water with him. Sword-calluses on his palm brushed against your hand as you laid it in his. Rough spots on an otherwise gentle man. Curiously, you ran your fingers over them.<br/>
<br/>
"Trophies from a life of battle," Hien remarked. "I don’t doubt you’ve a few of your own?"<br/>
<br/>
He led you in carefully, the steaming water swirling around your legs, your waist, your chest and arms. He pulled you away from the dangerously sharp, rocky edge, before releasing you into the open pool.<br/>
<br/>
The fact of your proximity to the young lord, that you were close enough to feel the ripples his movements made, set your heart to fluttering. And yet you couldn’t help but let a bone-deep sigh escape you as you eased into the <em> onsen</em>. You allowed your eyes to drift shut for a few moments. After all, how long had it been since you’d had a warm bath? You thanked Hien, sincerely, for sharing the space with you, and expressed that you hoped you hadn’t interrupted him when you barged in.<br/>
<br/>
“Ha! It was a <em> memorable </em> entrance, to be sure.” He chuckled wryly. “But you interrupted nothing, and you’ve no need to thank me. Truthfully, your presence is reassuring -- I feared I was the only one for whom sleep was proving elusive this night.”<br/>
<br/>
His candor was comforting -- it brought a smile to your face. A moment of congenial silence passed between you. You opened your mouth to say something, before the quiet became <em> too </em> quiet, but he raised a hand, gently interrupting you.<br/>
<br/>
“Please.” He shook his head slowly. “Allow me, my friend.”<br/>
<br/>
You silently nodded, allowing him to continue, curious about what he would say.<br/>
<br/>
“I apologize if I come across as forward. ‘Tis only that, well, though I should like to be optimistic about tomorrow, I am no fool.” He frowned somberly. “I realize this may be my last chance -- perhaps my <em> only </em> chance -- to speak plainly with you.”<br/>
<br/>
You raised your eyebrows, waiting for him to go on.<br/>
<br/>
“We have broken bread together and fought beside one another. For that alone, I shall always consider you my comrade-in-arms. This I say as Hien, son of Kaien, Prince of Doma.” He paused. “But as Hien Rijin, just a man here before you like any other man, I find that my feelings are... <em> more complicated</em>. And so, I, um...I --”<br/>
<br/>
It was your turn to interrupt. After weeks of burning, you could no longer stand being the silent observer. You would be the forward motion, the spark of kinetic energy between you. Reaching to take his chin in your hand, you pulled him towards you, taking the leap of faith that his next words would have been the ones you longed to hear. The ones you imagined him whispering to you in your dreams.<br/>
<br/>
You ran your finger along the scar at Hien’s brow. Then, brushing your thumb against the scruff along his jaw, you brought your lips to his. You meant only to place a tender kiss there, but instead -- without thought or hesitation, as though by instinct -- you found yourself biting down on his soft lower lip. It seemed that raw need and the remnants of drink made you more aggressive than usual. Or did it just reveal how wild you really were inside?<br/>
<br/>
Hien gave a small gasp, followed by a low groan. He brought his hand to his mouth, tracing the edge where your teeth had been. A wide-eyed look of surprise crossed his face before becoming a coy grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Kami strike me down, if I’d known earlier that this was how you felt…”<br/>
<br/>
<em> What would you have done, Lord Hien? </em> You wondered, trying not to lose yourself in those soft, hazel eyes. <em> Show me.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Would it be too brazen of me if I followed your lead?”<br/>
<br/>
You shook your head. <em> Not at all.</em><br/>
<br/>
Hien tugged you towards him, placing your hands on his firm shoulders. He dipped his hands under the water and settled them on your hips, giving them a playful squeeze. There had been times in combat when you’d had to touch one another in order to provide aid, cleansing wounds and the like, and uneventful times when Lord Hien would put a friendly hand to your shoulder. But <em> this</em>… This was something else altogether. Where skin touched skin, the feverish heat between you was near unbearable. When he leaned forward and gave you the tender kiss you had intended to give him, pressing his lips to yours, you could swear the Lord of Levin’s Judgment was upon you, sparks raining from the sky.<br/>
<br/>
“Normally, the kami frown upon doing this sort of thing in an <em> onsen</em>.” He spoke softly to you, while leaving a line of kisses along your jaw, down your neck. “But given the gravity of the task before us on the morrow, perhaps they will avert their eyes this once.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> Let them watch. </em> You thought. <em> Let them see what we can do together.<br/>
<br/>
</em> You gripped his shoulders, urging him closer, telling him to give you more. The Lord of Doma obliged, scooping you up and carrying you by your waist, giving you just enough time to wrap your arms and legs around him. Sitting a yalm apart in springwater up to your chests had hidden much beneath the surface. But with him holding you so closely, it was impossible not to feel what you could not previously see: namely his arousal, which pressed insistently against your belly. You felt yourself swooning at this undeniable evidence of his need for you.<br/>
<br/>
Hien trudged through the <em> onsen </em> until he reached an area that seemed to be shallow enough to sit, then turned to put his back to the rocky wall. As he lowered himself in, he encouraged you to keep your legs wrapped around him.<br/>
<br/>
“Only if it’s comfortable for you, of course,” he clarified.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling, you gently applied some pressure to his torso with your thighs to reassure him -- you were doing just fine. You gestured worriedly to the rough wall behind him. Was he not uncomfortable himself?<br/>
<br/>
“I appreciate your concern for me as ever, my friend.” Delicately, as though touching the petals of a rare flower, he stroked your cheek with the backs of his fingers. “But with you astride me like this, I must admit it is challenging to focus on aught else.”<br/>
<br/>
An electric shudder ran through you as he teased your lips apart, venturing a deeper kiss. Taking it as a challenge, you pivoted your hips forward slightly, purposely brushing yourself against his length. His mouth still occupied with you, Hien sucked in a gasp through his nose, opening his eyes to give you a playful look. Just as in your sparring, it seemed he would not be so easily outdone. Keeping one hand supporting your back, he moved the other from your waist and slid it down between you. When his fingertips met a spot that drew out whimpers from you, he began to gently stroke.<br/>
<br/>
Blood rushed to various parts of your body so quickly you thought you might pass out. The steamy temperature of the hot spring and the sight of the young lord with his long black hair sodden and clinging to his flushed skin were enough to make you dizzy. But your hips were moving of their own will, and each twitch of his hand was bringing you closer to, to -- !<br/>
<br/>
For a fleeting moment you went stock-still as your climax crashed into you, your body paralyzed by the pleasure of it all. Hien muffled your cries of ecstasy with a kiss, letting you moan wildly against his lips instead of freely into the echoing cavern -- joking about being watched by the kami was one thing, but actually being caught <em> in flagrante delicto </em> (as the Garleans called it) by, say, <em> Gosetsu</em>, was quite another.<br/>
<br/>
“Your cheeks are pink as windtea blossoms.” Hien gave you a teasing grin as he released you, slowing his movements to a stop. Clearly, he was enjoying the show and his part in it. “Ho, but what is this look in your eyes? Do you wish for more?”<br/>
<br/>
Of course you did -- how could you not? You whined, tracing circles on his scarred chest.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Please</em>. You begged. <em> By the gods, please.<br/>
<br/>
</em> He moved to pick you up, so you balanced yourself by lacing your fingers behind his neck. He carefully lifted you by your ass, just high enough to adjust and position himself beneath you, and reached to spread you open. Then you felt his hard tip press against you, waiting hesitantly for you to give him a signal.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, you wanted this. You wanted <em> him</em>. You nodded more enthusiastically than any Warrior of Light had nodded before.<br/>
<br/>
The young lord held tightly to both your gaze and your hips as he lowered you onto his cock. With all the patient, stoic discipline of his samurai upbringing, he took great care not to push too quickly. Noticing a slight grimace on your face as you settled back into his lap -- you couldn’t help it, he was indeed larger than your fantasies had given him credit for! -- he gave you a moment to adjust to his presence. You relaxed, and the static of discomfort lifted, transmuting into the warmth of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“Come, my dear friend,” Hien purred, buried to his hilt inside you. “Let us make love as though it is our last night in this world.”<br/>
<br/>
And so you did.<br/>
<br/>
With your legs still girding his waist, you braced yourself with one hand on his shoulder, your other hand finding purchase on his knee. He supported you with his hands about your waist. In this position, you were able to grind against him as he thrust; and, being so used to one another’s patterns in combat, it took little time for you both to find a rhythm. After a short while, it came to your conscious attention that you and he had begun breathing together -- inhaling as one, exhaling as one. Synchronizing your life forces. Attuning your aether.<br/>
<br/>
As your rhythm grew quicker, heavier, you dug your fingers harder into his scarred shoulder to keep yourself from slipping. When that didn’t work, you reached behind your lordling lover and gathered up the glossy black locks you’d been admiring all evening. You wrapped his long hair around your hand and held tightly, turning his ponytail into reins. Hien made a very un-princely growl as you pulled, gently at first, then not-so-gently.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Hnng</em>,” he grunted, panting. He smiled roguishly, his eyes half-lidded with desire. “I didn’t realize we were playing <em> that </em> way...”<br/>
<br/>
You held him fast and spurred him to continue, your breath ragged, pulse quick. Obediently, he rolled his hips into you, and you met him in turn. You thought fondly of the warmth you’d felt for him the day you met. Like flint and steel, you had struck together time and again, setting off sparks that had started a fire. It had grown and grown in the course of your time together, until you had both ended up here, in passionate embrace.<br/>
<br/>
If the kami really were watching, they would certainly not argue that your fire had become a blaze.<br/>
<br/>
Battle-hardened warriors as you both were, it was no surprise to you that you had similar levels of stamina, and Hien seemed to be able to go as long as you wanted and needed him. It wasn’t until he leaned forward to kiss you, but instead bit your bottom lip -- just as you had done to him, at the start of all this -- that you felt yourself abruptly pulled towards your edge. He kept his lips on yours to quiet your mewls and, sensing intuitively that you were close, gripped your waist to drive into you with a renewed vigor.<br/>
<br/>
You threw your head back, ripping yourself from Hien’s kiss as your vision went white. Rolling, pulsing waves of pleasure washed over you. The pressure that had been building up after weeks of longing was released in an instant of catharsis. Somewhere in your mind you remembered the need to be quiet, yet in your reverie you cried Hien’s name.<br/>
<br/>
That was enough to tip him over.<br/>
<br/>
His face red and his brow creased with exertion, Hien trembled beneath you. You could easily feel each throb of his cock as he came. Your muscles twitched in response, gripping his shaft tightly. He let loose a stream of what you assumed were Doman swear-words, or maybe praise for the kami -- you couldn’t be sure.<br/>
<br/>
Quivering and breathless, you collapsed onto the young lord’s chest. Hien helped you dismount and move your legs -- which by then were beginning to go numb with pins-and-needles. He melted against the rocky wall, with one arm behind his head and the other resting affectionately on your back. You traced his scars and listened as his heartbeat calmed.<br/>
<br/>
“I owe you my thanks once again,” Hien said with a soft laugh. “I do believe I shall be able to sleep now. And you, my friend?”<br/>
<br/>
You nodded into his collarbones.<br/>
<br/>
“Come, then. Let us wash you off and put you to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>--~--</p><p> </p><p>You had the distinct, familiar feeling that you were starting your evening over.<br/>
<br/>
Lord Hien was, once again, escorting you to your chamber. His jet-black hair was pulled back in a long plait, tied with his orange ribbon -- courtesy of your deft hands. The candlelight cast shadows against the tunnel walls as you walked side-by-side. Once again, you arrived at your door. Just as before, you moved to open it. You paused.<br/>
<br/>
Hien did not stop you.<br/>
<br/>
You opened your door and stepped inside. Looking back out to the tunnel, you said a quiet goodnight to the Lord of Doma. He nodded to you, arms crossed in his usual manner. As you began to pull the door shut, you felt a sinking sensation in your gut: Disappointment.<br/>
<br/>
You were interrupted by a hand with a red ribbon tied around the wrist. It shoved itself into the open space twixt door and wall, keeping you from closing it. Your heart fluttered as you peeked out.<br/>
<br/>
Hien leaned against the wall immediately outside. “Forgive me. If I am a bother, please, do not hesitate to send me away, and I shall go. But I wondered if I might...come in? Perhaps, um, stay the night with you? What remains of it, at any rate...”<br/>
<br/>
Your face grew hot. You looked questioningly at the young lord.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, well -- there is a difference between getting caught in the <em> onsen</em>, and staying the night together in private chambers.” He smirked. “We are consenting adults, and I am Crown Prince. I am not afraid to -- how do you Westerners call it? Walk the path of shame in the morning?”<br/>
<br/>
You clapped a hand to your mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Quickly, you pulled Hien into your room and -- with a swift glance each way down the tunnel -- shut the door behind you.<br/>
<br/>
No matter what the next day brought, you would meet it with no regrets.</p><p> </p><p>--~--</p><p> </p><p>Many weeks passed, and with them many changes came to Hydaelyn: the liberations of Doma and Ala Mihgo, the summoning and subsequent defeat of the primal Tsukuyomi, and the departures of Gosetsu and Alphinaud. It was Alphinaud’s journey to Garlemald, in fact, that had brought you to the Burn -- the vast, sandy wasteland at the edge of Othard. And it was because Lord Hien had anointed Alphinaud an emissary of Doma that had made the prince hells-bent on accompanying you there.<br/>
<br/>
You and your party had flown your birds -- you and Hien on your yols, Yugiri and Y'Shtola on falcons -- through biting winds that whipped sands like lashes across your skins. When the sandstorm separated you, you’d had to fight your way through a dungeon and fight a dragon (because <em> of course </em> you did) in order to reunite with them. Though you did not find Alphinaud, you had found some potential clues to his whereabouts. You decided to regroup in Doma.<br/>
<br/>
The return was much less exciting than the departure; you made your way back to Yanxia, to the ferry docks on the One River, where the young lord awaited you.<br/>
<br/>
“I'd say our birds are due a good brush down and a treat or two, wouldn't you?"<br/>
<br/>
It was a perfectly innocuous comment on the surface. Your yols did, indeed, need to have the sand brushed from their feathers, and it would be kind to give them a treat for their hard work. But Hien had that cunning look in his eyes, the one that said, “It’s been some time, my friend, has it not?”<br/>
<br/>
It had been quite some time. But no matter how long you were apart, you ached for him just as acutely as you did the first time, as you had every time since then. You'd likely long for him during your separations ‘til the end of your days.<br/>
<br/>
And so you rode the ferry with Hien across the river to the Enclave, and followed him to the Mews. There, your yols were housed alongside the sleek Doman falcons. Each bird's stall was easily three times the size of an average Eorzean chocobo's stable, with a perch and hay beneath it.<br/>
<br/>
Hien led you to a stall at the end of the row. It was both empty and clean, with fresh hay. Did he prepare this in advance? You wouldn't put it past him. He put a finger to his lips. You were used to this by now -- half the fun of being with the young lord was the outrageous locations you each came up with to fuck in. The key, of course, was to not get caught doing it.<br/>
<br/>
You had a surprise of your own for him this day.<br/>
<br/>
You grinned excitedly as you entered the stall. Hands behind your back, you pulled out a small square of fabric, wrapped with a ribbon, from your belt. You offered the gift to Hien.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, this is certainly unexpected. Is it my nameday?" He laughed. As he unfolded the fabric, realization swiftly dawned on him. "This is the <em>tenugui</em> I gave you the eve we celebrated the Naadam, isn't it."<br/>
<br/>
You nodded, smiling proudly. You had been working on your weaving since coming to the Far East. It wasn't much, but you had patched the holes and re-worked the edges--<br/>
<br/>
Hien's eyes brimmed with tears. He rested his forehead against yours.<br/>
<br/>
"I know I have oft said this, but it bears repeating -- truly, the kami sent me a blessing when they brought you to me."<br/>
<br/>
Taking hold of the shoulder straps of Hien's chestplate, you flopped backwards into the hay, pulling him down on top of you. You would be picking pieces of straw out of your everywhere for the next two days -- but it was worth it. <em> He </em> was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading -- I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>I am a staunch believer that fanfic should not act as sex ed, but I couldn't resist including this article on <a href="https://goaskalice.columbia.edu/answered-questions/having-sex-natural-hot-spring-%E2%80%94-risks">why hot spring sex is actually not awesome</a>. So consider yourself warned. ;)</p><p>The custom of not breaking eye contact when making a toast is a real thing. I personally learned about it in Prague, where I was told that to not make eye contact when your cups clink guarantees you ~7 years of bad sex, which seemed like an amusing thing to write in. <i>Na zdraví!</i></p><p>The line about the yols needing brushing and a treat is taken <i>directly from the game</i> -- it's from Hien's dialogue when you turn in the Feel the Burn quest. Of course, what happens after that is up to us...</p><p>The fic title is from a line in the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5l8oNQsDDPNFUIV5M4lzRJ?si=VLqKMVS5SQC6lC70Rz0ykg">Foreign Air song "Free Animal,"</a> which I listened to approximately three million times while writing this.</p><p>Please feel free to find me on Twitter at the same username -- I always need more Hienfucker pals. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>